Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a detection method and, in particular, to an automated detection method which can be applied to a flat display device.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, flat display devices have been widely applied to various kinds of fields. Especially, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, having advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption, less weight and less radiation, gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebooks, LCD TVs and LCD screens.
A flat display device is a kind of precision device composed of a lot of components, so that a series of detection tasks need to be implemented for different processes and different stages before the products are shipped out of factory, and the detection tasks comprise, for example, detecting the panel's optical characteristic (Mura or not), detecting whether the IC (integrated circuit) driver is normal, detecting whether a breach or scratch occurs on the appearance, etc., so as to guarantee the products' quality. In the conventional lighting detection of the panel for example, operators put the panel to be detected on a lighting detection machine and then operate the detection machine to execute the detection, and move the panel to the next station for the subsequent process or another detection after the detection is completed. However, this kind of manual transportation and detection not only consumes a lot of manpower and time but also results in a low detection efficiency.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an automated detection method which can enhance the detection efficiency and decrease the manufacturing cost and time to increase the product competitiveness.